Taking What's Yours
by red-coffeemaker
Summary: UPDATED: Daryl doesn't want to hurt Beth, but she knows he won't. Basically she wants to do the doodily-doo but he is hesitant.


They were holed up in a little hunting cabin. They found a stockpile of deer jerky and liquor, and decided to celebrate. Well, Beth did. Daryl was too concerned, because he knew he was her only protection. Sure, she spat out the whole "I'm a strong person" spiel, but she needed him.

They stuffed their stomachs with meat, so full they felt drowsy. He leaned against the wall in a sitting position, Beth on his outstretched legs, her face turned toward the dim lantern in the center of the floor.

"You think we'll ever find them?" Beth murmured. Daryl looked down at her with hooded eyes, and ours his hand on her hair. He runs her head affectionately.

"We don't need'em," he said listlessly.

"Don't say that," she admonished, hitting his leg with a light smack. "I have to find my sister."

"I know," he replied. Her hand is tracing circles on his pant leg. He likes the attention, likes the nights when they don't speak but instead think in silence, her presence a comfort. Even in sleep he felt safer with her. And it wasn't the kind of safe he was to her. She didn't protect him from the walkers, but instead from himself.

"Have you ever been with a girl?" Beth asked out of the blue. Her hand was resting above his knee.

"Couple times," he answered. He could almost hear the gears turning in her head. He thought he ought to explain, "one time I was drunk, so I don't think that counts."

"And the others?" Her voice was strange, somehow smaller.

"I don't know," he rumbled. She didn't say anything, knowing he would continue. "One night stands I met at bars, mostly. Merle and dad looked at girls like they were nothing. Merle always said 'you gotta take what's yours.'"

"That's sick," Beth whispered.

"I tried to resist it. Sometimes I catch myself thinkin' just as they did. It's the past now, may as well forget about it."

There was a pause, and then Beth was sitting upright. Daryl watched Beth's silhouette outlined by the dim light. Her eyes were on his, and he was curious as to what she was doing. She crossed her arms over her chest and grabbed the edge of her shirt. She inched it off herself in the most provocative way. Her bra was still on, and he was tempted to rip it off himself, but he held back. He looked at her steady expression as she waited for his response. He swallowed hard.

"W-What is this?" Daryl asked, beseeching her blue eyes.

"You know what it is," she replied, and then added, "I want to have sex."

Coming from her sweet, the words tinged with her quiet lilt. She looked too thin, ribs poking her smooth, white skin. Her collarbones looked kissable.

Daryl imagined this in about a hundred different ways. He would catch his mind wandering when he was hunting or when he watched her walking from behind. Something in him drew back with caution. She reached behind to her back, beginning to take off her bra. He sat up and placed his hands on hers. His rough hands stopped hers from moving.

"No."

"No?" She questioned, surprised. "Don't you like me?" Their faces were inches away, and his arms were around her bare stomach. He couldn't help it; he kissed her quickly. The taste of her was enough for him wanting more. His lips lingered on hers for a few seconds more, until he gained enough will power to turn away.

"So you do like me." She smiled.

That wasn't the problem. Daryl liked her too much to put into words. And now here she was, exposing herself to him, in a way that she never did with anyone else. He pulled his arms away.

"Put your shirt back on," he griped. She looked hurt, but persisted, stroking his thigh. He refused to show weakness.

"Don't push me away," she breathed. She leaned forward, but he ducked away.

"Put your clothes on," he repeated, getting up. He grabbed his crossbow and looked out the windows for activity. It was more for a distraction than anything else. He needed to walk around for a bit, maybe get some cool air, but the thought of leaving her alone was as unbearable as being alone with her. Unsatisfied, he turned, seeing Beth putting her t-shirt on angrily. He snuffed out the lantern and slept in the corner.

At some point in the night, he heard her awaken, and shuffle to him. She cuddled his back, her arms around him. It took him aback at first, normally when she lost she was stubborn. The truth was she couldn't go a night without him close.

They were walking in the woods. They ran into a couple walkers a few hours earlier, but mostly it was quiet. Daryl would lead, crossbow half raised. Every once in a while he would feel her hand on his back, her fingertips on his hip. Touches like these made it hard for him to concentrate, and his ability to focus was the only thing keeping them alive.

They made camp at sundown, starting a fire and laying near it. Daryl was restless. With night came Beth, no tasks or traveling to keep them busy. He was setting up the strings of cans, wrapping it around nearby trees. When he was done, he turned and saw her a couple feet away from him.

"What are you so afraid of?" She asked, stepping toward him. He looked away, towards the fire. He scrambled for something else to say.

"Needs more wood..."

"Answer me," she demanded. He peered at her. She was so young, innocent...

"I don't want to hurt you," he blurted.

"You won't hurt me," she smiled. She was inches away, and he wanted her. She could sense it, the need rolling off him in thick waves. He backed away though, the same wounded animal he was when he appeared on her farm.

"It ain't proper," he said weakly, trying to find any excuse.

"We're already past proper," she said. Her chest was barely touching his. "'Sides, we both know world rules don't apply no more."

She was right. There was nothing holding them back. They were alone, and they had been for a while. All he could think was why me?

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She tipped her head up to his. He grabbed her chin between his fingers and thumb, and bent down. Cautiously, his lips touched hers. She trembled underneath his gentle lips, but was reminded of the other side of him by the coarseness of his fingers.

He turned away, walking towards the fire. He shouldn't have kissed her, was all he was thinking. Lips like that would never leave his head.

"Hey," she cried out, her hand on his forearm. He whirled around and pushed her against the tree. His lips were on hers before she could take a breath. This is what she wanted- the feral, untamed side of him that lived in the woods. She craved his roughness as much as he craved her innocence.

He ravaged her against the tree, his hands clamped on her hips. His tongue was in her mouth, his hands slipping up her stomach and feeling her ribs. Every ounce of his being wanted her, and suddenly in the back of his head he heard in his brothers voice "take what's yours."

He pulled back, his hands falling limply to his sides. They were both breathing hard. Beth's one hand was cupping his neck, holding his forehead against hers.

"Don't stop," she panted. Daryl slipped away and turned his back on her. He paced around the fire for a few moments, trying to recollect himself. He couldn't lose control like that again.

"Not here," he finally said when he was calm. She groaned.

"Then where, Daryl? When? It ain't like we can be picky," she said, her voice exasperated. He laid down, one hand on his crossbow.

"I don't want to talk now," Daryl answered. Facing him on the opposite side of the fire, she put her hands on her hips.

"Neither do I," she countered. He put his hand on his forehead.

"Beth- I just mean..."

He never finished, and she didn't need him to. That night she slept in his arms, like every other night.

He awoke with an aching need deep in his stomach. His crotch was tight, resting against Beth's butt. He tried to pull away slightly, hoping she couldn't feel it. His hope was diminished when she pulled him back to her. She was wide awake. He could picture her devious grin as she wiggled her butt against his crotch. He groaned and turned over, sitting up. He blushed, the first time he was really embarrassed.

"Reckon you outta have someone take care of that." Her smile would send the devil running. He almost did.

"I'm fine," Daryl muttered.

"You sure? Gonna go walk around for a bit?" She teased. He had to stop looking at her. Looking at her made it worse.

"Might as well," he grumbled. He intended to stick by his words, but…

He got up quickly before the thought could finish. He grabbed his crossbow and headed off, hoping at least he could catch something to eat while he was trying to clear his head.

When he couldn't see Beth anymore, he grew concerned. They were with each other almost every moment, but he had to calm down. They had to keep moving, always on the move, and he couldn't be distracted.

It was hard at first, getting the feeling of her body against his out of his mind. He managed to, after a half hour of walking, as his mind shifted to the hunt. After a few minutes of finding no signs of life, he decided to head back.

That was when he heard the first scream.

He could tell it was her, just like he could tell most things. And if he listened hard enough, the screams formed his name. He barely touched the ground as he sprinted back to camp, crossbow in his one hand, ready to shoot. _Beth trouble Beth hurt Beth Beth Beth _circled around in his head until he could barely breathe. He kept running, even with his lungs on fire.

He finally reached camp, finding a horrid scene. Beth was lying on her back, a walker pinning her down on the ground. There was another walking towards them. Beth had no weapon. She was still screaming.

Quick as lightning he was shooting the walker on her down. She pushed him off her as he thundered to her. Pausing only to wretch the arrow out of the walker's skull, he continued to the other walker. He raised the arrow, holding it in his hand, and stabbed the woman in the forehead. She went down, and he pulled the arrow out of her, wiping it clean and returning it to his other arrows.

He turned back to Beth, who was shaking on the ground. He grabbed her and picked her up, hugging her close to him. He couldn't think about what would have happened if he wasn't there in time. He buried his head in her shoulder.

"I'm okay," she said shakily. She was being strong for him. He raised his head and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, and then on her lips. The kiss on the lips lasted much longer. He was insistent, grabbing her head and holding her to him. He broke the kiss for a second to breathe, and then resumed. When he finally broke away, they were panting.

"Geez, I should get attacked more often," she joked. He glanced at her lips, debating on if he should kiss her more. He turned away and started packing his gear.

"You have to stop doing that," Beth scolded.

"What?" He asked without turning around.

"Building me up like that, and then stopping. It's not fair, and I certainly know you don't want that," she answered. He didn't reply, because he didn't have a good enough answer. She was asking things of him he couldn't provide. Everything screamed inside him to do what she said, but his logic won.

"Take what's yours," she whispered. He stopped, and turned. Those were words he didn't anticipate on hearing.

"Mine?" He choked. She nodded, taking his hand and placing it over her heart.

"Yours," she affirmed. He bit his lip. She was asking so much, and yet he couldn't think of anything else he wanted more.

Luckily, they found a suburban neighborhood. The only problem was that most of the day they couldn't talk. They were too busy trying to evade hoards of walkers. Sneaking into backyards, hopping over fences, until they found a little out of the way house at early dusk. It was two stories, with a four foot chain link fence. They snuck inside, not wanting to call attention to themselves, knowing the fence could break if they attracted too many walkers. There wasn't much to scavenge.

It was black by the time they checked the perimeter, pushed furniture in front of doors (just in case) and set up camp. They rolled out their makeshift sleeping bags and lay in the dark. A marginal amount of moonlight showed through the windows. Daryl could see her blonde hair shining, but she was facing away from him.

"Beth," he called quietly. She turned over, and he could see the outline of her lips, nose and eyes. He inhaled deeply and said, "Come here." He could see her smile in the moonlight. She got on her hands and knees and crawled over to him, her ass swaying high in the air. His mouth watered.

She climbed on top of him, and Daryl could suddenly sense her nervousness. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked down at him. He reached up and pecked her lips, softer than a butterfly's touch. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" Daryl wondered.

"I want how you were before. Last night, when I grabbed your arm," she said, and he could tell she was determined. He paused, watching the shadows dance across her face.

"Beth, I-"

Smack! He felt his left cheek redden, suddenly numb. She had hit him! She sat upright, straddling him. Something inside him came undone at the way her hips were instinctively digging into his crotch, and the way she looked at him like she was winning.

He pinned her down on the ground, her head hitting the floor with a slight thud. His lips were on hers in a split second, hands clutching at her hips. The kiss was sloppy, and untamed, much like the second kiss they shared in the woods. His hands were sliding her shirt up, until he came in contact with the fabric of her bra.

"Off," he demanded. She did as he said, sitting up enough to throw off her shirt and bra. She lay back down as his lips kissed her neck and collarbone. His tongue was tasting every inch of her skin, hands massaging her breasts. His hands were on the belt loops of her jeans, shoving them off without even unbuttoning them. His need for her to be naked encompassed any and all logical thought.

She lay naked on the floor, while he was fully clothed. His lips were just above her crotch, and she was moaning for him to go farther down. Her hands were digging into his t-shirt and pulling it up. He obliged, taking off his leather jacket and shirt, leaving him in jeans and boots. She had shucked off her shoes with her pants. Her small, thin hand brushed his crotch. Daryl blew out a huff of air as she massaged his cock through his jeans. Her smile was pleasant as she reached up to kiss his jaw. In return, he began to rub her center, leaving her gasping. His fingers went in circles as she approached her climax, only for him to pull away. She swatted his bare arm.

"You are not nice," she pouted. Daryl glanced at her puffed out lips. She was the cutesy, little red riding hood, and he was the big bad wolf.

"You don't like it when I'm nice," he pointed out.

"I'd like you a lot better without these on," she retorted, gripping at the waistband of his jeans. A rare smile flashed across his face, one Beth only saw every once in a blue moon. It was frustrating being with Daryl. He was unreadable, a mostly expressionless person. She had found a way to make him come alive.

He pulled off his jeans and boots, leaving him absolutely exposed. This felt completely weird. The other times he had sex with two dollar whores who were only interested in unbuttoning his jeans. Quickies in bathroom stalls where only underwear was pushed out of the way was usually how Daryl worked, but this was different.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Beth pressed her hand against his chest, pushing him down to the floorboards. She climbed on top of him, kissing and licking at his skin. His hands brushed her arms and hair. Her lips were close to his fully erect cock. He was pleading with her, and Beth's mouth watered at the idea of having Daryl Dixon grovel for her.

She licked the sides of it with clear inexperience, but it felt incredibly nonetheless. Her mouth engulfed the first few inches, and she was careful not to use any teeth. She was going only on the knowledge of what Maggie and some of her school friends told her about. She remembered fondly of how they would giggle in the school bathroom about boys and it made tears prick at her eyes.

No way was she ruining this with her emotions. She had to remain strong. The world was shitty, but they would not take this one thing from her. She just wanted this one man that made her feel electric, but also safe.

"Stop," he choked out. She pulled away, hoping she didn't do anything wrong. Looking into her confused eyes he added, "I was going to cum."

She blushed and got off him. He pressed into her as she spread her legs. His hands caressed her smooth, delicious thighs as he filled the empty space between them. Her eyes flickered to his face as he pushed his cock into her moist heat. He met her eyes and bended down to give her a long, reassuring kiss. He slowly began to move inside her as she got used to the feeling of being filled. His breaths came in short gasps, Beth kissing the sides of his face. His muscles clenched and twitched in the moonlight, his tan skin searing hers.

"Daryl, please," she moaned, and he was reminded that this was her first time. He wanted to make it memorable. He thrust into her with increasing speed, biting at her breasts and chest. He left hickeys on her smooth flesh, grazed her nipples with his teeth, and rubbed her clit furiously. She screamed as she came, clawing at his back, leaving angry red marks. Her thighs clenched around him, holding him inside her. He kissed her gently as she gently floated down from her orgasm. He pulled out and waited as she regained her breath.

"What's a'matter?" She asked, confused as to why he stopped.

"Can't cum in you," he answered. She could feel his hard dick pressed against her thigh, still wanting more.

"Oh, right," she uttered. Beth pushed him off her gently and stroked his cock. He bit his lip as he felt the oncoming explosion.

"Fuck, Beth," he stammered out, not able to produce any other warning. Her wet lips touched his head just as he came, shooting into her mouth. She swallowed his load, the taste foreign but not wanting to displease him. He collapsed onto his makeshift bed, pulling her down with him. She snuggled into his side, his hands tracing her back.

"We should get dressed," he murmured. She whined about it, just as he knew she would. They wanted nothing more to cuddle naked all night, but the world was shitty out there. And, well, at least it gave them this one thing.


End file.
